


Она

by DeeLatener



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Het, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: Криденс боится только двух вещей.Быть бесполезным для мистера Грейвса.... и Её.You can read it on english here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/8837503





	

**Author's Note:**

> Только настоящий мистер Грейвз. Гриндевальда не существует.

Криденс чувствует, как от радости внутри вспыхивает крошечный светлячок. Он стоит в сумраке, старается стать одной из пляшущих на стене теней и смотрит, как мистер Грейвс шагает к нему, вынырнув из взметнувшегося облака аппарации.  
Мистер Грейвс подходит, смотрит ласково, трогает за локоть, чтобы привлечь к себе. Он рад их новой встрече, ждал ее - Криденс чувствует это. Или просто очень хочет в это верить.  
Но в следующий же миг под кожей скользят ледяные крупинки. Взгляд мистера Грейвса исполнен надежды: "Я ведь не зря пришел, мой мальчик?" И от того Криденс чувствует себя чудовищно бесполезным, ненавидит себя и свое бессилие. О, он хотел бы бросить к ногам мистера Грейвса все, весь мир, но пока он не выполнил и первого его поручения, его совершенно нечем порадовать.  
Мистер Грейвс кладет ладонь на затылок Криденса, поглаживает. Должно быть, короткие, чуть отросшие волоски у самой шеи покалывают ему пальцы. Его ладонь холодная, как если бы он долго баюкал в ней лед. А Криденс-то думал, это у него холодные руки.  
\- Какие новости, Криденс? - ласково спрашивает мистер Грейвс, и Криденс было подается назад, чтобы теснее прижаться затылком к его широкой сильной ладони, но почти сразу опускает голову, утыкается острым подбородком между ключиц, старается стать как можно меньше, горбится. Он смотрит с болью и сожалением и шепчет заветрившимися искусанными губами:  
\- Я все еще не отыскал его.  
Взгляд Грейвса на миг становится страшным, колючим, гневным. Кажется, вот-вот ударит. Криденс инстинктивно отшатывается, вжимается в стену, как в последнюю защиту. Грейвс тут же меняется, он снова рядом, гладит по плечу и мягко, убедительно шепчет:  
\- Мой мальчик, у нас так мало времени. Прошу тебя, поспеши. Поверь, если бы я мог сам проникнуть в Салем, я никогда не взвалил бы на тебя столь тяжкое бремя. Мне очень нужна твоя помощь, - в его глазах столько надежды и веры, что становится трудно дышать, в горле едкий ком, глаза будто вскипают. Криденс на все готов, и как же больно от того, что не справляется.  
\- Я все сделаю, - горячо шепчет он и сильно прикусывает губу. Чувствует металлический привкус и слизывает потекшую из трещинки сукровицу быстрым, каким-то змеиным движением. Внутри все дрожит.  
Взгляд мистера Грейвса становится тревожным. Он проводит холодным пальцем по губам Криденса. Начинает немного щипать, но сразу же это проходит. Должно быть, мистер Грейвс залечил губу своей магией.  
Криденс отводит взгляд, решается спросить о том, что так сильно его беспокоит.  
\- Это дитя... Что будет с ним, когда я найду его?  
Мистер Грейвс тепло улыбается, перебирает пальцами его волосы на затылке.  
\- Не беспокойся ни о чем, мой мальчик. Никто не причинит ему вреда. Я позабочусь о нем также, как забочусь о тебе.  
Глаза Криденса наполняются отчаянием, он словно бы падает в бездонную черноту и не может этому воспротивиться. Он запрокидывает голову и коротко бьется о стену спиной, снова и снова.  
\- Позаботиться о нем... позаботиться о нем... позаботиться... - его будто заклинивает, и он бормочет и бормочет одно и то же на разные лады, то будто выдыхает с облегчением, то шепчет едко, то мучительно выстанывает, то отчаянно выкрикивает, а пальцы нервно, исступленно скребут позади стену.  
\- О, мой бедный Криденс, - выдыхает исполненным сочувствия голосом мистер Грейвс и ловит его ладони, сжимает в своих. Переворачивает и осматривает.  
Криденс вздрагивает, выдергивает их из рук мистера Грейвса и прячет поглубже в карманах сюртука. Он не хочет, чтобы мистер Грейвс видел, какой он слабый.  
\- Это сделала твоя мать? - голос мистера Грейвса доносится гулко, как сквозь толщу воды.  
Криденс отворачивается, накрепко зажмуривается, стискивает зубы, судорожно дышит.  
\- Я упал, - говорит будто ссаженным голосом. - Я неуклюжий.  
И вздрагивает сильнее, смотрит потрясенно на то, как мистер Грейвс бережно подносит его руки к губам и целует, исцеляя шрамы своей магией. Криденс едва сдерживается, чтобы не расплакаться - от его теплоты, от его заботы.  
\- Пожалуйста, - выдыхает он. - Можно я буду искать дитя тайком, а потом приходить к вам? Я не стесню вас, мистер Грейвс! Я буду спать на полу или где позволите. А все остальное время искать...  
Мистер Грейвс гладит его по голове и целомудренно целует в лоб. Криденс вспыхивает и стесняется поднять глаза, смотрит пониже тщательно выбритого подбородка на парных скорпионов на углах белого, идеально выглаженного и накрахмаленного воротника.  
\- Тебе нужно вернуться домой и продолжить поиски. Но когда ребенок будет найден, ты останешься со мной, - говорит мистер Грейвс и добавляет жестко: - И я никогда больше не позволю ей тебя тронуть.  
\- Пожалуйста... - едва слышно молит Криденс. "Пожалуйста, пусть она нигде меня не трогает".  
\- Криденс...  
"Ненавижу ее! Ненавижу..."  
\- Ты меня услышал?  
\- Да.

Криденс приходит домой и с порога чувствует на себе Её взгляд. Все внутри сжимается от ужаса, в глотке застревает вязкий ком.  
\- Ты пришел слишком поздно, - сурово говорит Она. - Гадкий мальчишка, - последние слова Она произносит с придыханием. От этого Криденса начинает мутить.  
\- Иди за мной, - в Её голосе предвкушение и что-то еще мерзкое, такое мерзкое..! Но ему нужно пройти это испытание и все их - ради мистера Грейвса. Его мистера Грейвса...  
Модести сидит у перил, обнявшись с ними, и провожает их бесцветным взглядом.  
Криденс тихонько прикрывает за собой дверь, жмется поглубже в тень, но пощады не ждет. Она позвала его не за тем, чтобы щадить. Она берет розгу и, не оборачиваясь, требует:  
\- Ближе.  
Криденс не смеет ослушаться и подходит. Протягивает руки ладонями вверх. Она оборачивается и смотрит на него злым взглядом, пронизывающим насквозь холодом. Это безмолвное требование. Криденс начинает читать вслух стишок, что так любит Модести. За каждое упомянутое в нем число он получает хлесткий жгучий удар. На ладонях проступает кровь, и Она жадно смотрит на крупные блестящие капли. Её ноздри раздуваются, над губой блестит тонкая пленка пота, щеки охватывает лихорадочный румянец.  
Криденс мало знает о Её юности. Знает лишь, что Она многого натерпелась от старшего брата. Но не может перестать ненавидеть.  
\- Давай-ка, - говорит Она сухо. - Ты знаешь, что делать.  
Криденс смотрит в пол, на мыски ее скромных потертых туфель.  
\- Не надо. Пожалуйста, - просит он тихо. Но она снова бьет его розгой по рукам.  
\- Твоего демона нужно усмирить, жалкий педераст, - Она плюется желчью и хлещет его снова и снова, уже не разбирая - как сильно, - чтобы он не набросился на кого-то еще. Я принимаю на себя всю твою мерзость.  
Она впадает в раж, и тогда он покоряется. Расстегивает брюки, приспускает.  
\- Начинай же, - рычит Она и смотрит, скривившись от ненависти и омерзения. - Маленькая тварь, - Она следит горящими глазами, как он нервно дрочит себе, дергает сморщенный член. У него не встает, как он ни старается, и тогда Она снова бьет его, отвешивает оплеуху по лицу, бьет до тех пор, пока он не понимает: Она хочет, чтобы он упал.  
Когда он оказывается на полу, Она яростно его пинает, и пинает, и пинает, и все никак не может успокоиться. А потом в изнеможении падает рядом, шарит рукой - не увернуться. Вцепляется, как гарпия когтями, ему в волосы, и тянет, направляет и задирает свои юбки.  
\- Гадкий... какой же ты... га... - голос обрывается. Криденс думает о Грейвсе.  
Когда все заканчивается, она грубо отталкивает его.  
\- Убирайся, - выплевывает с отвращением.  
Криденс хватает вещи и одевается так быстро, как, наверное, сможет не каждый солдат.  
Он выбегает из комнаты и сталкивается с Модести. Ее прозрачные глаза смотрят на него, пухлые губы скорбно поджаты. От этого зрелища внутри все сжимается, подкатывает тошнота, руки мелко дрожат.  
Криденс шарахается от нее прочь и прячется в своей комнате. Там, вжавшись в стену в углу, он трет и трет израненные руки. Он думает о том, что мистер Грейвс не поможет ему. Он добрый человек и хочет быть патроном у мальчишки, которого ищет. А Криденсу может помочь только сам Криденс. Пальцы сжимаются в кулак. Криденс дает себе обещание, что больше Она никогда не сделает с ним то, что привыкла делать. А если попытается...  
Вокруг сгорбленной фигуры сгущаются тени, пляшут и клубятся. Криденс расправляет плечи, смотрит перед собой побелевшими, лишившимися зрачков глазами, и тьма вокруг становится глуше, принимает его в свои материнские объятия.


End file.
